


and I believe that half the time I am a wolf among the sheep

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: Loki One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, He doesn't get one, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Friend, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki feeling sad because he's different, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sad Loki (Marvel), Short, Title From A Panic At the Disco song, also because Thor and the Warriors 4 never invite him to do stuff with them, going with the headcanon that loki got sick a lot as a kid, ironic title, the song is Hurricane just btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Prompt I got: "It's about a god and should include a window. Also use the sentence 'Who needs friends?'" And I decided it would be the perfect opportunity to write Loki angst.
Series: Loki One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805005
Kudos: 25





	and I believe that half the time I am a wolf among the sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Panic! At the Disco lyric.

“Who needs friends.” The young god muttered bitterly, staring at the book in his hands. The world blurred through unshed tears as he closed the book and put it off to the side. He clenched his fist and stared out the window of his room. Blinking away tears he saw that Thor and the Warriors Four were sparing in the training yard. Staring out the window he was once again thought of why he got this room. 

“ _ We thought it was best to give you this room, as you can watch Thor and your friends while you are ill _ .” Mother had said. In the beginning it was a blessing, as he was sick most of the time as a child. But now, it was a curse. 

He had no choice but to watch Thor and  _ his _ friends spar while he was up here. Of course, he would always prefer being in his room, but he would like it if they would at least  _ ask him _ to spar with him. He knew he was not very good with a sword, or an axe, but he had his daggers and his seidr. Though every time he used his seidr it was cheating.

It was unfair how they praised Thor’s skill with commanding lightning but frowned upon him using seidr. Thor’s lightning was seidr! It was not his fault he had seidr! It was not his fault he was strange and different! 

Wiping his eyes he pulled the curtain on his window, he did not need them to distract him while he studied. “Who needs friends.” He repeated, turning away from the window.


End file.
